


You spin me round

by widgenstain



Series: Tumblr scribbles [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Charles You Lech, Internalized Homophobia, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, What is BE and AE spelling?, me trying to english, terrible title is terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widgenstain/pseuds/widgenstain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las Vegas, the Fifties.<br/>Erik and Raven try to make a living as cons, taking harmless and unsuspecting casino goers to the cleaners. Unsuspecting casino goers like Charles. </p><p>Prompted by <a href="http://trobador.tumblr.com/post/42864804165/first-class-au"> this</a> photoset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You spin me round

**Author's Note:**

> The revised version of what I posted on tumblr. Hopefully with less mistakes (and screwed up tags) this time XD

Erik lounged in one of the booths, pretending to read a car owner’s magazine when the small dark-haired woman sat down next to him. A short flicker of blue and she wasn’t wearing the waitress uniform anymore. 

“So?”

“Boy over there at the bar, see him?”

She looked at a small man in a crumpled waistcoat with rolled up sleeves and floppy brown hair, stooping on one of the bar stools. 

He nodded.

“Just came out of one of the high-stakes poker rooms, won some lost some, already pretty drunk.” “And he’s British” she added as if to say _come on, this is too easy_.

“You sure?”

“Of course I am. Go and get him tiger. I’ll wait for you at the tables. American bombshell?”

He looked her up and down and gave another curt sign of approval. Then he sauntered off to the bar to order a Martini next to their chosen mark. 

The man raised his eyes when he stood almost too close to him and dear God… what eyes those were. And pale skin and red lips and soft ginger stubble… Erik quickly caught himself. This was about making money not his perversities. 

“You look like you could use another one. What are you having?” 

“Hm? Oh… Scotch, please. Cheers! I take it you’re winning, if you pay for a stranger’s drink.”

“Not really, blackjack table didn’t like me. Still no reason not to offer a thirsty man water. Or hard liquor, whatever he prefers.”

The man studied him with an intensity that let Erik worry for the split of a second, but then his face brightened and he said: 

“I like the way you think, my friend. Charles Xavier is the name, and yours?”

“Erich Weil.”

“Ah, German?”

“No, Jewish, but my family is from Düsseldorf.”

“Oh, I am sorry…”

“Don’t be, we left before the war. Settled in California and went into the music business.” 

He got out his fake calling card. All part of the costume like the expensive suit he was wearing. Together this usually earned him the trust he needed. 

“If you know someone who would like to record a tune… What brings you to Vegas Mr Xavier?”

“It’s Charles, please. The poker tables... Although it could have gone better. Well, the night is still young, isn’t it?”

“Indeed. I don’t enjoy poker too much. All the bluffing and deceiving make me feel tricked."

“But it’s tactics too…”

“Please, chess is tactics not poker.”

“Oh! You play chess?”

“Yes, do you?” 

“Indeed I do. A pity that you can’t bet on it… So, when it comes to gambling I suppose you prefer the ones that include real chance?”

If Erik hadn’t been blinded by a sudden fit of envy (why did it have to be Raven going to Charles’ room tonight) he would have noticed the tone. As if Charles was in on a joke only he knew.

“Yes, one could say that. Roulette for example?”

“I’ve never tried it…”

“You have never tried Roulette?!” 

Raven was right, this was too easy.

“We have to change that, Charles. No one goes to Vegas without trying the wheel at least once. And you have beginner’s luck on your side!”

Charles laughed but let himself be dragged off to the tables without much hesitation. He also paid for the drinks and Erik had to force his eyes away from the round soft bum in the grey suit. He was so obvious sometimes. Not the best quality a man in his line of work could have.

Raven already was there, all buxomly and blond in a tight red dress. Subtlety had never been her strong point. Charles didn’t seem to mind. He immediately nestled himself next to her at the table. She smiled at him and when his first bet did win she congratulated him with a sighed:

“You are so much better at this than me, handsome…”

Charles beamed at Erik.

“You were right, my friend! One should never underestimate beginner’s luck!!” 

Yeah, beginner’s luck or Erik’s powers meddling with the brass of the wheel. 

It was his job to let the mark win. Frauds in casinos didn’t have an easy, and very often a pretty short life. But the mafia didn’t go after losers. Only winners. If they were robbed in their hotel rooms afterwards, who gave a damn? 

And win Charles did.

“You stay here, you’re my lucky charm” 

he said after he’d gotten the correct number again and Raven had kissed him on the cheek. His hand on her hips, inching lower with every ball in the right pocket. The worst part was that Raven truly seemed to enjoy it. She liked him too. Erik was seething on the inside. 

“I think that’s enough for tonight” there was a small mountain of chips in front of Charles. 

“Ladies, gentlemen, Erich, it was a joy to meet you! I wish you a lovely evening and a night as successful as mine!” 

He closed in on Raven and whispered something into her ear. She blushed, she actually blushed! But then she nodded and they walked away hand in hand with Charles’ winnings. She shot him a look over her shoulder and Erik knew that he had to wait at the phone booths for his cue. He tried not to look too irate, but Raven knew him since she was a little girl and only rolled her eyes. _Not here. There are enough pretty boys at home._

He started to read his magazine again. The new Ford seemed nice. With the money they got off Charles it could be theirs. He had to ask his partner before though.  
And she took her time. As if to taunt him... 

But when she hadn’t called after 45 minutes he got nervous. After an hour he walked to the reception and asked if he could call Charles Xavier’s room. It was risky but something wasn’t right. 

No one answered. 

He asked for the room number, his colleague had complained about stomach pains earlier, he just wanted to check, and went up. 

It was one of the luxurious suites at the top. He knocked but nothing moved. 

Now he was close to panic. 

There was a plan, they stuck to it. If they didn’t, something had gone awry. The lock didn’t stop him and with a few clicks he was in the room. 

Raven lay on the bed, naked and blue. Blue! She never let her disguise down around anyone except him! He rushed over to his friend, was she hurt? 

“Don’t worry, she’s just out for a little while. The pill that was meant for me.”

He startled at the soft voice in his back and turned around, ready to skewer anyone who’d attack them with the chromed lustre.

“I wouldn’t try that.” 

Charles, waistcoat open, buttons of his shirt almost indecently undone, hair dishevelled and a very amused smirk on his red lips.

“Took you long enough to get up here. All the things that could have happened to your beautiful friend…” 

Erik's blood boiled and he wanted to push the man back against the wall hard. Get the smug expression of his face. If he’d done anything to Raven… 

He couldn’t do it. He didn’t just not feel the metal on the man’s body he couldn’t even move. As if he was frozen. 

“Excuse me if I disarm you for a while, but I don’t think it is safe for me if I don’t. That is an incredible ability you possess Mr Lensherr. Or should I call you Erik? Are we still on first-name basis? Almost as impressive as our friend’s shape-shifting. What a pity that she has to use it, she is such a gorgeous girl without the get-up…” 

He buttoned his clothes, put on his jacket and ran his fingers through his hair as if to tame it a little. 

“I think it’s time for me to leave. Vegas is your ground, I acknowledge that. If you ever wish to contact me though…” 

He took out Erik’s own business card and scribbled something on it. 

“Westchester NY” an image of a large mansion flashed before his eyes “you can reach me under this number. Or my secretary Moira. Or Hank. There’s always someone there. You are not alone.” 

Charles shoved the card in Erik’s breast pocket, crumpling the handkerchief. Close like this to the still paralysed Erik, he grabbed him at the waist and murmured: 

“You know, I actually would have preferred it if you had switched roles…”

He pressed a long and wet kiss on Erik’s mouth which opened on its own accord. 

“The room is paid for until the day after tomorrow. I’m not taking the roulette money, you won it after all, and I got the fun I was looking for in this city. Better than I expected if I may say so.” 

With that he walked over to the door and watched Erik stalk to the bed, the movements of his legs not his own. 

“Well, Auf Wiedersehen as they say in Düsseldorf...” 

A gentle British voice whispering _Sleep_ in his head was the last thing Erik heard.


End file.
